A Christmas Prince : A Dream Come True
by cathou22
Summary: As many of you may have noticed, Reine Helena and Louis Zabala got married between the 2nd and the 3rd film. Several small details of the 3rd film prove it, just to be attentive and to know a minimum the royal protocols. But how did it happen? Here is my vision of the thing. So this story begins at the end of the second film, during the reception of Amber and Richard's wedding.
1. Chapter 1 : Wedding reception

Hello dear reader, here is a little fanfition on Reine Helena and Louis Zabala from the A Christmas Prince trilogy. As many of you may have realized, Helena and Louis got married between the 2nd and the 3rd film.

Several small details of the 3rd film prove it, just to be attentive and to know a minimum the royal protocols.

Please note that I am not an English speaker by nature, so forgive any small mistakes. I am from Quebec and speak French, but I do not do too badly in English.

**A Christmas Prince: A dream come true**

Is between the 2nd and 3rd film.

Chapter 1

After dancing the Conga, the guests dispersed. Several danced in the center of the room, others formed small discussion groups and several were seated at their tables to rest their feet. From her side, Queen Helena headed for the table assigned to her. The bride's bouquet, which she caught earlier, was placed on her chair. She took it in her hands and sat down. She looked at him and remembered the moment she caught it.

-"Why me?" She wondered.

At the same time, Mr. Zabala was alone at the back of the room and watched the guests dance. He remembered his dance with Her Majesty Queen Helena earlier. He really enjoyed holding it for a waltz and the Counga. It was the first time he could hold it like this. Of course, he dreamed of it, but he never dared to believe that it was possible. Subtly, he pinched the back of his hand, to be sure that this evening and this dance were not the fruit of his imagination. Fortunately, it was real.

For the past few months, Mr. Louis Zabala has been working for the royal family of Aldovia. He was hired following the promotion of Ms. Averill. He was hired as an assistant. He was mostly assigned to Amber, but he still assisted the rest of the royal family. The first time he saw Queen Helena was when Ms. Averill introduced them after she was hired. It was in the main hall of the palace.

\- "Forgive me Your Majesty" apologized Mrs. Averill to Queen Helena.

\- "Hello Mrs. Averill, how are you?" Replied Helena.

\- "Very well, thank you Your Majesty. Let me introduce you to Mr. Louis Zabala. The new royal assistant.

Mr. Zabala stepped forward and bowed before the Queen. He immediately found it magnificent. She was dressed in a pretty purple suit just dark enough with black nylon panties, spun with a pair of black suede pumps. A beautiful white pearl necklace adorned her neck and she wore matching earrings. Her hazelnut brown hair was kept in a wide bun. Mr. Zabala was blown away by such beauty, but he had to remain professional and polite, after all, Helena was his boss and queen.

\- "Pleased to meet you Mr. Zabala. I hope you will enjoy yourself here. Welcome to the royal palace." Helena replied.

\- "All the pleasure is for me Your Majesty. Thank you for this welcome."

\- "Follow me Mr. Zabala, I'll take you around the palace." Interrupted Mrs. Averill.

Mr. Zabala curtsied one last time and left the room, Mrs. Averill.

Throughout the tour of the castle, Mr. Zabala had only one thing in mind: Queen Helena. He couldn't get this woman out of his head, he was fascinated by her. The visit ended with Mr. Zabala's bedroom in the corridor of the royal employees.

\- "And here is the place where you can sleep. This room is assigned to you. You have the possibility of sleeping in the castle whenever you want. You can obviously sleep at home, but the loyal employees and without family far prefer the comfort of the chateau, "explained Ms. Averill.

\- "It's perfect, really thank you very much."

\- "Very well then I will let you settle in, so tomorrow we will meet for your little training." She concluded.

That night, Mr. Zabala did not really sleep. Helena was constantly on her mind.

\- "But stop thinking about her Louis. You idiot, she's a queen, she can never be interested in you, a simple assistant working at the castle." He says to him.

Weeks passed and Mr. Zabala did his job humbly, but without forgetting Reine Helena. He liked to look at her, while obviously remaining subtle. He also loved to serve her. He was very devoted to her and smiled at her all the time.

He got along very well with all members of the royal family and with his work colleagues. He even started playing the piano regularly with Princess Emily. He got on well with young Emily, he was a bit like a father to her. Mr. Zabala was delighted to be a father figure for the young teenager, because in a way, it brought him closer to Queen Helena, since she is the mother of Emily.

During the day of sledding, shortly after, he was the happiest of men. Spending the day with Amber, Richard, Emily, Rudy and of course, the charming Helena, was fantastic for him. He felt so close to Queen Helena. Then, during the play of Emily and her classmates, he was so close to her, they both laughed and we had a lot of fun. The same goes for the cooking activity that followed. God knows how he wanted to kiss him several times that day, but he had to contain himself. She was queen and royal assistant to him. The next day, at tea time, the royal family and their guest, Lord Leopold, were in the main living room and read the Christmas cards. When Queen Helena read the negative card, she who has the Aldovie tattoo on her heart, she was very concerned and sad about the declining financial situation of the kingdom. All Mr. Zabala wanted at the time was to hug her and comfort her, but he had to contain it. He just presented his hand to take the card and hang it with the others.

Get out of her reverie, Mr. Zabala noticed Helena sitting alone at her table, the bouquet of flowers in her hand. He also noticed his empty glass of white wine. He went to the bar, and took 2 glasses of white wine and went to The Queen Helena.

\- "Your Majesty, can I join you?" Asked M. Zabala to Helena, handing her a glass of wine.

\- "Of course Mr. Zabala, thanks for the drink."

\- "If you allow me, you have a little worried area Your Majesty, am I wrong?"

\- "Well done Mr. Zabala" laughed The Queen.

\- "You know, this belief of the bouquet of the bride's flower is a happy belief, which predicts a happy event. So why does this bouquet make you pensive?

\- "In fact, I always believed in this belief, but tonight, I don't know if I believe it or not"

\- "And why that?" Questioned Mr. Zabala.

\- "Why me? I mean, any unmarried girl in this room should have caught this bouquet, not me. For example Melissa, she should have caught it more than me you see. She and Simon seem courting, when I am a widow, and there is no man on the horizon. So if the belief is true, I will get married in the next year, but I wonder who that is. it doesn't make any sense, it's a phony belief. " Joked she.

\- "Maybe, but if I remember correctly, you did not have to rush to this bouquet, it fell on you. It may well be a clear message. He replies.

\- "I don't believe a crumb" laughed the Queen.

At that moment, Amber motioned for Helena to join her.

\- "Excuse me, Mr. Zabala, I think someone is calling me there." she concludes.

\- "I believe it" he said a little disappointed, watching her go.

At that moment, he got lost in his thoughts. Perhaps the catch of the bouquet by Queen Helena is a sign. He is in love with her and according to custom, she will marry during the next year. He wanted to be the one she said "yes I want to".

Emily, a little weasel as she is, heard everything from the conversation between her mother and Mr. Zabala at the cot. She began to understand and make connections. Mr. Zabala was in love with his mother.


	2. Chapter 2 : End of the evening

Chapter 2: End of the evening

For Princess Emily, everything was now becoming clear. Many small events at first sight banal, became logical. Everything made sense. She remembered some of these famous details. For starters, Mr. Zabala's reaction when Helena grabbed Amber's bouquet. He looked her with so much love in the eyes and the bliss of catching her. Then he invited Queen Helena to dance the waltz with the other guests. Emily also thought back to all the times she saw Mr. Zabala smile very affectionately at his mother. In fact, whenever they had eye contact, Louis smiled at him in the best possible way. She also remembered the moments when Mr. Zabala played the piano with her. Each time, he mentioned his mother's name at least once.

And finally, during the luge day, she remembered that Mr. Zabala had insisted, but in a proper manner, on being the one who was going to share Helena's luge. At the end of this day of winter activities, Amber and Mr. Zabala had surprised her to move her play to the palace, and while she was preparing behind the scenes, she had a view from the front row. She saw her mother sit on one of the chairs, followed by Amber and Richard. A few moments later, Rudy and Mr. Zabala walked into the room in order to find a place. There were only 2 places left. One in the second row and the other next to Queen Helena. Rudy headed for the square next to the queen. When Mr. Zabala realized this, while remaining subtle and as Rudy walked quietly admiring the decoration of the room, he went ahead and quickly went to the chair next to that of Queen Helena. Princess Emily, who had noticed Mr. Zabala's eagerness, simply thought he wanted last place in the front row to get a better view of the play.

After reflecting on these events, Emily decided to go see Mr. Zabala. She wanted to help him in this situation because she wanted her mother to be happy and she knew that Mr. Zabala would do anything to make him happy. But he would never want to talk about it with her and he would deny his feelings. So she decided that she would make him confess with a little trap. He was still sitting at the tables and staring at Helena, who was in the middle of a conversation with Amber and Melissa. Emily patted him on the shoulder to get him out of this daydream.

\- '' She looks beautiful, right? '' Emily asked Mr. Zabala

\- Oh 'Oh yes, she is. '' He replied automatically, without thinking.

\- '' Ah I knew it so much! You are clearly in love with my mother! '' She replied almost crying.

\- '' Shhh, weaker please your highness. ''

\- '' Okay, but admit that I'm right then. ''

\- '' Very well. Yes, I may feel something for Queen Helena, but I will not act on it. I have to stay professional and realistic. ''

\- '' Realistic? Quest 'she asked.

\- '' You know, as a servant of your family, I do not think it is appropriate to have a relationship with one of its members. Anyway, suitable or not, how could a queen be interested in me, a simple assistant? ''

\- '' But come on, you're not just that. You are a dedicated, honest and kind man. Plus you have an advantage. ''

\- "An advantage?" He asked.

\- Yes, yes, me. '' She ecstatic

\- '' You? But what do you mean your highness? ''

\- '' Yes, I'm in a good position to give you a hand. I know my mother well, so I can help you seduce her. ''

\- '' No, I don't think it's a good idea. Helena is a queen; she will not want to be associated with one of her servants. She has a royal duty and a protocol to follow. "

\- '' Firstly Mr. Zabala, now that Amber to marry my brother, she is the reigning queen. So my mother is queen consort now. Besides, I know you could make her happy.

\- '' It's kind of you to help me, but I don't think I can follow up on that. If she doesn't feel the same way for me at all and it makes her uncomfortable, she could demand my resignation. To be frank with you, I don't want to take the risk. I prefer to be an employee for her than nothing. It's clear that I'm not up to a queen. Your mother will never care about someone like me. If you will excuses your highness. "And with that, he walked away.

But of course, you can't outwit Princess Emily that way. She had a plan and she would go through with it.

Meanwhile, Helena, who was chatting with the new bride and Melissa, was pensive. Amber realized this.

\- '' Is everything all right your majesty? '' She asked him.

\- ''Yes, I'm fine thank you, I'm just tired. I think I'm going to go upstairs to my suite. Anyway, several guests have already gone to bed. I think I do the same and let beautiful youth celebrate in them. ''

\- '' Very well, thank you very much for everything. See you tomorrow. Good night.''

Helena kissed Amber, Richard and some of the guests and went up to her royal suite.

Mr. Zabala watched her leave the room. He would have loved to have accompanied her and to know what it's like to be in his arms all night. But he didn't want to take his dreams for reality.

At the time, Emily was watching the scene and decided to go talk to Amber about it all in private. After telling him all details. The two girls decided to sleep on it, because after all, the night wears advises.

On the way to her suite, the queen was caught by Mrs. Averill, who was jogging behind her with the bride's bouquet.

\- "Wait your majesty, you forgot your bouquet!" She shouted.

\- ''Oh! Thank you very much Mrs. Averill ".

\- '' Welcome Your Majesty and Good Night. ''

'' Will he leave me alone with that damn bouquet '' she said to herself. She went to her suite and threw the bouquet on the small coffee table in the living room. She put on pajamas, did her evening routine and went to bed.

Back in the reception hall, Mrs. Averill started a conversation with her work colleague, Mrs. Little. Then she went to the bar to get a drink. She saw Mr. Zabala sitting at the bar and quite intoxicated. He needed to forget his feelings, at least for a few hours.

\- '' So Mr. Zabala, big evening it looks like? ''

\- '' You have no idea… Dear colleague! ''

\- '' You should slow down you know, tomorrow morning you're on duty. ''

\- ''Yeah, yeah, i know.''

She motioned for Mr. Little to take him back to his room.

Mr. Little escorted, somehow, Mr. Zabala had his room. When he got there, Mr. Zabala collapsed on the couch and fell asleep immediately. That night, Mr. Zabala dreamed of Helena all night.

Thanks for reading my story, I really appreciate it. Your comments encourage me to continue. Do not hesitate to leave me more. I will try to update as regularly as possible, I promise. Also, if there are any things you don't understand; don't hesitate to ask me questions. And if some doubt that the relationship between his 2 characters is real (in the movies, obviously), let me know and I will be happy to change your mind

Cathou22


	3. Chapter 3 : Amber and Emily's Plan

Chapter 3: Amber and Emily's Plan

The next morning, Amber and Emily went to the main living room to discuss their plan.

Their plan was simple and in 4 steps.

1\. Chat about love with Helena and see if she is open to a relationship.

2\. Talk to him about Mr. Zabala.

3\. Encourage him to make a move by writing a letter to Mr. Zabala.

4\. Convince Helena to go discuss her letter with Mr. Zabala.

\- '' It's perfect as a plan, that's how Zabala will tell her about her feelings and lo and behold, they'll live happily. '' Said Amber.

\- '' Yeah and they're going to get married for sure, don't forget the bouquet.

\- '' I know, that's why I'm embarking on this plan with you. It's true, I'm sure your mother feels the same for Mr. Zabala. He's in love with her and she to grab my bouquet, it can't be a coincidence.

\- '' I agree, in addition, I would like to have Mr. Zabala as father-in-law.

\- Ok 'Ok, now let's go get Queen Helena.

Later, in the living room, Helena, Amber and Emily were together and chatting. But they were unaware that Mr. Zabala was in the sleeping room to prepare the schedule for Amber and Richard's honeymoon. He could hear everything.

\- '' I'm so happy with Richard! Your son is clearly the man of my life Queen Helena. '' Amber started.

\- "I'm glad to hear that Queen Amber," replied Helena.

\- '' It makes me weird to hear you call me that. Especially coming from you.

\- "Well, we're a beautiful pair of queens, right?" Ria Helena.

\- "I'm happy with Tom." Emily added to bring them back to the topic.

\- Et 'And you Helena? '' Said Amber

\- '' Me?''

\- '' Yes mother, who would you like to be happy with? '' Emily added.

\- H 'Humm nobody in particular. '' Helena replied, turning red.

\- '' Your face turns red Queen Helena. Come on, you can tell us, we're between us after all. '' Insisted Amber.

\- Ok 'Ok, ok, there is someone, but I doubt that it is reciprocal. And I don't know him very much, I mean, he may have someone in his life, so I'm just trying not to think about it. "

Mr. Zabala listened attentively to the conversation, he was curious but at the same time, he preferred not to know who Helena was in love with. This curiosity took over and he strained to hear.

\- "So who is the man who took your heart without knowing it?" Asked Amber.

\- '' I don't mean to tell you ladies. ''

\- '' But why not mother? ''

\- On 'We know him, don't we? That's why you don't want to tell us anything. "Amber added.

\- "Maybe." Helena replied.

\- "Let me guess, then, it can't be Mr. Smith because everyone knows he's been married for several years, so let's see, it's probably Mr. Little. Joked Emily.

\- '' But how did you guess that Emily '' replied Helena in amazement.

\- Quoi 'What! '' Replied Amber.

By this time, Mr. Zabala had heard enough, he rushed into his room a few floors higher.

\- '' But no see, not Mr. Little, ha ha ha I did have you kind of weasel '' Ria Helena.

\- '' Oh whew '' Ricana Emily

\- "So who is it then?" Asked Amber.

\- '' We won't tell any mother it's promised. '' Emily insisted.

\- "Okay." Helena took a deep breath. '' This is Mr. Zabala. Well, I'm in love with Louis Zabala. "She whispered.

\- '' You have to tell him. '' Princess Emily said.

\- '' Oh god no, I would never be able to say that to him in the face ''

\- '' So write to him. '' Suggest Amber.

\- '' Yes mother, and then go see him, so that, the most difficult would already be done. ''

\- '' It's true it's not a stupid idea. But it will take a lot of courage. I'm going to write to him tonight and leave the envelope on the piano, I know he likes to play it in the morning, so he'll be the first to see the letter. "

\- "Great ideas!" Said Amber.

Later in the day, Helena walked to the hall to ask Mrs. Averill to bring her some nice writing paper later in her suite. When evening came, she settled into her suite and started writing.

'' My dear

You are not yet aware of what I feel in the bottom of my heart, but it is as far as you know.

For some time, I feel a little something for you. At first I was not sure what it was. I loved your presence, your scent, your look, your smile, your voice and your good humor. Over time, I came to understand that it was love, because yes, I am in love with you.

I know it's sudden and possibly strange for you. Know that even if it is not reciprocal, you will keep your jobs, and do not be afraid, nothing will change between us. I know how to stay professional and share things.

Maybe you feel the same way too, at least I sometimes dream about it at night. If that's the case, we could try to be happy together, and if you want to continue working at the palace, that's fine with me. After all, you are doing a great job.

Do not feel obliged to anything; even if I am queen, I do not force you to anything. I just wanted you to know.

Helena xoxo ''

Helena put the letter in an envelope, closed it and went to put it on the keys of the living room piano. Then she went to bed.

The next morning, Mr. Zabala woke up with his eyes still wet. He hadn't slept much, but by crying, he was exhausted and asleep. He decided to do the usual thing and go downstairs to play a song on the piano. He noticed the envelope. She was not addressing. He opened it and read it. Furious and sad at the same time, he tore up the letter and put it in the trash, convinced that the letter was addressed to Mr. Little. He went back to his room and warned Ms. Averill that he was not feeling well and that he was not going to be able to be on duty today. Her heart was broken. Of course he was convinced that Queen Helena could not be interested in him, but knowing that she was in love with someone else, with a colleague in addition, was too difficult for him.


	4. Chapter 4 : Zabala's Letter

Chapter 4: Zabala's letter.

Helena woke up a little anxious. She was a little apprehensive when she was going to meet Mr. Zabala. She took her time getting dressed and putting on makeup and went downstairs. She wanted to see if Mr. Zabala had read his letter, so she went to the living room. She noticed that the letter was no longer on the piano. '' He read it '' She said to herself. A little nervous, she went around the palace in search of Mr. Zabala. She finally learned that he was not on duty today because he was sick. At that time, her heart was speeding in her chest, she imagined all kinds of scenarios to explain the absence of Mr. Zabala. If she had made her uncomfortable with her letter. If it weren't all reciprocal. If he had decided to avoid it. So she decided to go see Amber and Emily for their advice.

The two girls were in the dining room and were chatting when they saw Helena entering the room.

\- Bonjour 'Hello Queen Helena. '' Salua Amber

\- '' Hello ladies! I need advice.

\- Quelle 'What kind of mother advice? Emily asked.

\- '' Well, I wrote to Mr. Zabala, as you suggested, he found the letters, as expected, but since then, he has warned Ms. Averil that he could not take his service because he does not feel very well. So you understand that I'm wondering a lot about the real reason for his absence. '' Helena explained.

\- '' Go talk to him '' Amber suggested.

\- "Are you sure this is a good idea?" Said Helena.

\- '' But yes mother, we have to clear things up with him. I'm sure that's not what you think. ''

\- '' Go there tonight, you know, in his room, he'll clearly welcome you with open arms. '' Added Amber.

\- '' But come on Amber, I can't do this. ''

\- '' But of course you can. Trust me Queen Helena, you will not regret it I promise you. ''

\- '' Let me think about it a bit. I think I'm going to go for a walk in the palace courtyard. '' Helena added.

Helena, who spent several hours, walked around the castle, to think and decide what she was going to do. She came home when the darkness started to fall. She went to the living room, sat on the piano bench and continued to think. She wanted to go see him, but she was afraid of the result. She lacked courage. She looked around the room and her eyes fell on the waste paper bin. She saw her letter there, torn and crumpled. Heartbroken, she paced the halls of the palace, to clear her head.

Meanwhile, Mr. Zabala went downstairs to eat in the kitchen. As he entered the room, he overheard a conversation.

Amber and Emily were discussing the situation.

\- '' No need to look for your mother tonight, or even tonight. '' Ria Amber

\- '' Why that?''

\- '' She's going to go see him to open his heart. No need to explain how it will end. ''

\- "Are you sure she will?" Asked the princess.

\- Oui 'Yes, I'm sure. She will surprise him to join him in his room. I so hope she wants to tell us tomorrow. ''

Mr. Zabala was broken. He couldn't imagine, Helena in the arms of another man, on the same floor as him. He returned to his room and decided to write to Helena.

Several hours later, Helena returned to her suite. At the foot of the door, a letter was addressed to him. She took it and placed it on her dressing table. She took a bath and put on pajamas. After doing her evening routine, she took the letter and settled down at the foot of her bed to read it.

'' Dear Helena,

This morning, I came across your letter.

She broke my heart. You should know that I have very strong feelings for you. Yes, I am in love with you. From the first day I saw you. I didn't want to follow it up, since I couldn't imagine that you could ever be in love with a simple royal assistant. But I was obviously wrong, since you love Mr. Little.

I know because I overheard a conversation between Amber, Emily and you. Then I came across your letter. I probably should have given it to the right people, but I was too angry and angry and threw it away. I hope you don't hold it against me for that.

I have to admit that when you caught Amber's bouquet at the wedding, I had a little moment of hope. And when I spoke with Emily at the reception, she made me realize that maybe I could have had a chance, that even an assistant could have your heart. She was right. But now that I know about Mr. Little, that hope is completely gone.

By this letter I wanted to express my feelings, but I wanted above all to send you my resignation. I can't imagine seeing you every day in the arms of another man. It's too difficult for me. I hope you understand my decision. I need to walk away to get you out of my head. Tomorrow morning, I will deliver my official resignation letter to Ms. Averil, since she is the one who will take care of my hiring.

I wish you to be happy with him. And if we got used to the belief, you will have the chance to get married. I would have loved so much to have been with me.

Good luck for the future my dear Helena.

Louis Zabala ''

At that moment, Helena began to understand this whole story. "Oh my god so he loves me!" She shouted in her suite. So she decided that the misunderstandings had lasted long enough. She left her suite and headed for the corridor of the royal employees.

She was dressed in a pretty short black satin babydoll with lace and an equally short matching satin robe. She was not dressed to get out of her suite, but she didn't care. She wanted to speak to Mr. Zabala and let him know that he was royally wrong. She was going to make him understand once and for all that he is the one she loves and no one else. She walked through the halls of the palace, more determined than ever. She opened the door to the employer's corridor and walked slowly, because she didn't want to wake anyone up. It was still a little past midnight.

At this point, Mr. Zabala waited for the hall door to close. He knew it was Helena. He thought she was coming to see Mr. Little, but he was very surprised to hear his own door knock turned quietly. His breath stopped. He saw Queen Helena enter her room.

\- "Queen Helena?! But what are you doing here? '' He asked.


	5. Chapter 5 : First night together

Chapter 5: First night together.

\- "Queen Helena?" But what are you doing here? ''

She entered the dark room without saying a word. She was thinking about how she was going to start the conversation. She was very nervous, but determined. She was not going to leave this room until Louis Zabala understood that she was in love with him and no one else. She closed the door gently behind her and walked over to him.

\- "Queen Helena?" Is it you? No, impossible, you have too much crazy old imagination. ''

\- "It's me, Helena." She replied, so that he would know she was there, in the flesh.

\- '' But what are you doing here your majesty? ''

\- "I'm sorry to be here at such a late hour, but I absolutely had to talk to you. I found your letter at my door. I want to make it clear to you that it is strictly out of the question that you resign your resignation. '' She began.

\- "Your Majesty, I'm sincerely sorry, but I can't stay here." He said, sitting down on the edge of the bed and opening the small bedside lamp next to the bed. He noticed his outfit and started to feel his pajama pants tight, but he regained his composure and continued. '' As you must have read in my letter, I cannot rub shoulders with you every day, knowing that your heart belongs to another royal assistant. It may be selfish on my part, but I'm doing this to try to limit the damage to my heart. ''

\- '' It's true that my heart belongs to a royal assistant, but not the one you think. ''

\- '' So if you're not in love with Mr. Little, who then? Who are you supposed to be joining tonight? Who are you going to spend the night with after this talk? '' He asked with tears in his eyes.

\- '' You still don't understand then. You're not usually as stupid as usual. ''

\- '' I'm not sure I want to understand when I think about it. '' ¸

\- "I'm not so sure about that." She insisted

She stepped forward, sat down next to him on the bed, took his cupped face in her hands and kissed him passionately. At this point, he finally understood and kissed her again. He hugged her during the kiss, he wanted her to know that he loved her with all his heart. He broke the kiss because they both needed to breathe. She looked at him satisfied that he had finally understood.

\- '' I love you so much Queen Helena, you have no idea how much. ''

'' I love you too and I really want to be with you. I know my queen title can be scary, but I'm sure it would work for both of us. ''

\- '' Oh majesty, I promise you will never regret it. We're going to be so happy together, I'm going to do everything for it. ''

He kissed her again, but this time more sensually and languidly. She gladly accepted the kiss and welcomed her tongue as it should. During the kiss, he leaned more and more towards her, until he was completely over her. His hands explored his ribs and hips, which were covered in black satin. Helena, in the kiss, rubbed Louis' neck, but she wanted more. She went down behind her and pulled the t-shirt up to remove it. Louis realized his gesture and stopped it, which surprised Helena.

\- '' Majesty, are you sure you want to do this? ''

\- '' Of course, yes. ''

She grabbed her t-shirt and pulled quickly enough to take it off without him having time to react and she kissed him again. He stopped kissing her.

\- "Majesty, I'm serious; we don't have to do this the first night. You know, just sleeping with you in my arms would be as nice as making love to you.

She did not answer and only took off her robe and satin nightie, leaving her only in royal blue satin underwear. He was hypnotized by his body, but pulled himself together, took his satin robe on the floor and put it around his body.

\- '' No majesty, stop lighting up like this, I love you too much to risk rushing things and if you continue like this, it will be a point of no return and I would no longer be able to ' Stop.

\- "So much the better, I don't want you to stop," she replied cheekily.

\- "Don't feel like you have to do this my love." He replied.

\- ''Hush my dear, I don't feel obligated at all, I really want you.' 'Begged Helena.

\- "Hmmm .. not as much as I do," he said, hugging her and kissing her hard.

He was on top of her again and this time he removed the robe he had put around her body earlier. He started to kiss each patch of her beautiful skin, which made her moan. She rubbed his bare back then went down under his pajama pants. He understood his desire, so he pulled away from her and with a quick blow, took off his pants and boxers, leaving him completely naked in front of her. Helena admired her in all her splendor, without realizing it, she licked her lips sensually. She got up from the bed and walked over to him. She gave him a kiss and went down slowly. She knelt before him. He understood immediately intended and prevented it. She went upstairs and looked at him, unsure of understanding.

\- No, No darling, me first. I want to make you cum with my mouth. Right now! '' He told her.

With that, he took her in his arms and placed her on the edge of the bed. He knelt on the floor on the edge of the bed and began his feat. He rubbed her knees and opened her legs gently. She felt him rub the inside of her thighs and pull her panties down. She moaned softly and enjoyed the gentle torture. As soon as his heart was free from silky lace, he couldn't help it, he had to taste. He began to suck on his bud, very swollen with his eminent desire. She lamented with pleasure, which made him suck harder. He inserted a must into it, to increase the sensation. He loved her and he wanted her to know that she was important to him. His legs started to shake around his head, his orgasm started and he knew it. So he inserted a second finger. Hu 'umm… ah ah' 'was all she could say. She felt her release go up in her.

\- Humm .. okay, honey, you can stop. I want you in me now. '' She said, patting him gently on the top of the head.

\- ''Not until you taste your sweet honey. '' He said to her between two intense sucks. '' Now come majesty, I want to taste you properly. ''

Then he continued his work. She couldn't hold back anymore, she had tried, but the sensations he gave her with her mouth and her tongue were too much, she finally came noisily. He licked all his juice, like a child licking an ice cream.

\- "Exquisite!" He whispered.

\- "Wow, very impressive!" She said breathlessly.

\- "Always at your service majesty."

\- '' To the point where we have it, is the term majesty really appropriate? ''

\- '' Indeed, I just made you cum and I'm about to make love to you, maybe a little more familiarity would be better. '' He replied.

\- '' So, I have a proposition for you. You simply call me Helena and in return, I call you Louis. ''

\- '' Offer accept. So now Helena, come over here ''

He drew her in a passionate kiss. During the kiss, he unhooked her bra and dropped it to the floor. They lay down again on the bed, him on her, and kissed passionately. She felt his erection against his heart and could not resist taking it in his hand, which made Louis moan. She rubbed it up and down while their lips and tongues were connected in a hot kiss. She wanted it in her, so, without breaking the kiss, she stopped her little handwork and inserted her tip into it. Louis understood his urgency and lowered his hips so that its length penetrated to the end. They did not move for a while, they moved their lips away and looked at each other. They simply appreciated their connectivity. Louis couldn't believe it. He was, right now, sinking inside the warm and welcoming walls of Helena, his Helena. He couldn't wait any longer. He moved slowly up and down in his hips. The two groaned in their hearts. "Faster Louis." She whispered. He did not make her wait any longer and accelerated the pace.

\- H 'Hmmm .. Ah! AH! Louis! AH! ''

\- '' AH! Shit! Helena! Hmmm ! ''

He was starting to feel his orgasm go up in him and he wanted Helena to have a second one. Still beating in it, he inserted a hand between their two bodies and swirled a finger on his sensitive bud. It was too much for her, her orgasm went off almost instantly. Louis saw it in his eyes and he heard it increasing in his groans. Satisfied, he continued his gestures. At this point, they were both in the middle of a joint orgasm. She yelled Louis' name one last time and he felt his member smeared with juice from Helena's orgasm, which in turn made him come. He came into her, loudly and collapsed on top of him, his head on his chest.

\- "I love you Helena".

\- "I love you Louis".

\- "You are amazing, you know," he told her.

\- '' Oh you too are believe me. ''

He looked her in the eyes and gave her a deep kiss before withdrawing from her and lying down next to her. She snuggled against him and he kissed him on the top of the head. The two fell asleep in each other's arms.


	6. Chapter 6 : Secret

Chapter 6: Secret

The next day at noon, Amber and Richard were preparing to leave for their honeymoon. Emily went to find Amber in her suite.

\- '' Hi Amber! ''

\- '' Hello Emily! ''

\- '' So not too nervous for the trip? ''

\- '' No, not at all, on the contrary, I'm really looking forward to it. ''

At the same time, Richard entered the room to take the last suitcases.

\- "Hi little devil," he said to Emily.

\- "I'm not a little devil!" Replied Emily.

\- Oh 'Oh yes you are. Say girls, has any of you seen Mr. Zabala? I wish I had a copy of our travel itinerary.

\- '' Not seen since yesterday '' Amber replied.

\- "He's still sleeping." Emily suggested.

\- '' At this time it is usually on duty. It is true that he was sick yesterday, he may need a little more rest. "Richard continued.

\- "No doubt." Said Emily.

Richard went out with two large suitcases to bring them to the car.

\- '' You're going against Amber, I'm sure Mr. Zabala is with my mother.

\- Pas 'Not necessarily Emily. We must not jump to conclusions too quickly. We should wait to hear from Helena.

\- '' I know, but imagine that my mother is not following her and she is nowhere to be found in the palace. The only places I haven't been to see are Mr. Zabala's dungeons and bedroom. ''

-''Really? So maybe it's all going as planned then. ''

\- Part 'Go on a leisurely trip, and when you come back in two weeks, I'll give you a report.

\- '' I can't wait. Okay, I have to go, Richard has to wait for me. ''

\- '' Have a nice trip!''

Meanwhile, in the employees' corridor, only one room was still occupied. Two lovers were still sleeping peacefully in each other's arms. The sunlight reflecting on the snow made the room beautifully bright, even through the pretty thin curtains. Helena was the first to wake up. She saw the time on the dial and decided that Louis should get up too. She gave him lots of little kisses on his forehead, on his arms, on his chest and on his cheeks. When he finally opened his eyes, he hugged her tightly.

\- ''Thank God it wasn't a dream!' 'He said.

\- ''No darling, it was real.' '

\- '' Wow, that's it, I'm in heaven for sure. ''

\- "Watch out Louis, you don't know, being with me may be hell." She replied, trying to sound as serious as possible.

\- '' Hmm no, impossible, you are too wonderful for that and if it is, then I want to be in hell, provided that I am there with you. '' He said, kissing her tenderly on the lips.

\- "I love you so much Louis."

\- Oh 'Oh I love you too Helena. So it's true, you love me and you want us and you to be together? ''

\- '' But of course yes. ''

\- '' It is certain that I dream, it is not possible to be the saddest man on earth, and in a fraction of a second, to become the happiest man on earth. Helena, last night, when you kissed me to make me understand that you love me, you made me the happiest man on this planet, no, in the universe! "

\- "Oh my darling!" She said, kissing him.

"I can't wait to shout my love out to the world," he replied.

\- ''Me Louis too, but I'd rather wait a bit. You understand, I cannot imagine that my family, my son is not informed first. I want to announce it properly to my family all at the same time, then, if you want to shout it on the roof of the castle or write it on a banner to attach to a plane flying over the whole kingdom, I have no problem with that.''

\- '' So when Amber and Richard return from their trip, we'll announce it, but in the meantime, a secret relationship is pretty sexy. '' 'He said, kissing Helena.

\- ''Hmmm .. Yes that's right.' '

After kissing his blow, he went down to his chest, then went up to his lips. In the kiss, he rubbed his sides. She moaned in the kiss, which encouraged Louis to continue. He lowered one of his hands down to go and prepare Helena for the proofs of love to come. Using his index finger, he drew small circles around his already tender bud. In response to her gestures, Helena moaned louder and her entrance lubricated properly. Louis understood that she was ready for him. He positioned his throbbing member in front of his entrance, and sank into it. They were both happy to have spent the night naked, because the ordeal of removing the clothes was to be avoided. The two wanted to enjoy their union and needed to savor the moment until the last second. They made love in a slow and very sensual way. Louis knew how Helena wanted him that morning, his eyes said everything he needed to know. Several minutes later, his slow, steady pace got the better of Louis. He came inside Helena. He continues to beat in her because he knew she was close and he wanted her to come. Just a few moments later, she moaned louder and Louis felt his tree smeared with Helena's hot honey. He withdrew from her and kissed her passionately.

\- ''Hmm .. Wow Louis. Now I think I need a shower. You follow me?''

-''With pleasure.''

The two lovers took a joint shower. A simple romantic shower, where they soaped each other.

Meanwhile, downstairs, Ms. Averill was looking for Mr. Zabala. She needed him to prepare for the next two weeks, because after all, it was Helena who had to keep the fort during the absence of Richard and Amber. So they had to prepare Helena's schedule for her two weeks. After a good thirty minutes of research, she came face to face with him in a hallway of the palace.

\- "You're finally here!" Said Mrs. Averill.

\- "Were you looking for me, Mrs. Averill?"

\- '' Of course yes, I need you. We have to prepare the schedule for the next two weeks for Queen Helena, because as you should know, the kingdom continues to turn despite the absence of King Richard and the new Queen Amber. "

-''Yes of course.''

\- '' And it is the duty of Her Majesty, as Queen Dowager, to stay the course. ''

\- "So she's going to be overloaded for the next two weeks?" He asked a little disappointed.

\- '' Overloaded no, but some small obligations and public appearances. And you're going to be assigned as his assistant for these two weeks. "

\- "Perfect!" He replied with stars in his eyes.

\- '' Now follow me into my office, we have to plan for the next two weeks. ''

With that, they both headed for Mrs. Averill's office. Meanwhile, Helena, who had returned to her suite to prepare for the day, finished her makeup. She heard a knock on her door.

\- Emily 'Emily, hello honey.' '

\- "Hello, mother." Emily replied, hugging her mother.

\- "Have a nice night?" Asked Queen Helena.

\- '' Yes, but I woke up early because I couldn't sleep anymore. You too mother got up early. ''

\- "Why are you saying that?" Helena asked as they walked over to the couch.

\- '' I came here early this morning, but you weren't there. ''

\- '' I went down to the kitchen very early this morning to eat, I was hungry and I came up here to go back to sleep. '' tribe Helena.

\- '' Ah OK. But say mother, would you accompany me to the living room, I would love to play a game of chess.

-''With pleasure.''

The two descended down by the main elevator.


	7. Chapter 7 : Surprise, Surprise

Chapter 7: Hiding part 1

Later that evening, Ms. Averill and Mr. Zabala made their way to Helena's suite to confirm the schedule for the next two weeks. Louis couldn't wait to see Helena because he hadn't seen her all afternoon. Of course he couldn't kiss her, take her in his arms, but he could at least see her and hear her sweet voice. They were both standing outside the door of Queen Helena's royal suite. Mrs. Averill started hitting three small blows. They heard Helena tell them to come in, which they did.

\- "Hello, Your Majesty," said Mrs. Averill, curtsying.

\- '' Hello Mrs. Averill, Hello Mr. Zabala. ''

\- "Your Majesty," said Louis, also curtsying.

\- "So, Your Majesty, we've been working on your schedules for the next two weeks. So it's all going to start tomorrow. '' Ms. Averill started.

\- '' I hope I'm not too busy. I wish I had some free time. "Helena cut off, looking Louis in the eye.

\- "Of course majesty, you will have all the time you want." Said Mrs. Averill.

\- '' Very well then, I'm listening. '' Helena said.

\- So the only obligations on the agenda for the first week are a speech for the opening ceremony of the Aldovia Olympics, around 4 p.m. Tuesday. Wednesday morning brunch with the ministers. Friday night, our Prime Minister's birthday ball. Then next week, Monday 3:00 p.m., you receive the Countess Pennington for tea, then you must attend the fundraising dinner for the research center of the country. Tuesday 2 p.m. you have to give a speech and cut the ribbon for the opening of the new central market. Wednesday from 3 p.m. to 5 p.m. meeting with the ministers to discuss developments at the start of the renewal launched by your son. And finally on Friday at 8:00 p.m., you have to go to the main square to give a speech at the benefit concert for the orphanage. "Explained Ms. Averill.

\- "Does all of this suit your majesty, you have a lot of free time." Said Mr. Zabala, winking at Helena.

\- '' Sounds perfect to me, but could you add a block of two or three hours to go shopping. I need a few things. I would also need arms to drag my bags. ''

\- '' How about Thursday the 10th, you would have all day free. And for the arms, I have assigned you Mr. Zabala as an assistant for the next two weeks, so he will accompany you if you wish. "

\- '' It will be my pleasure to accompany your majesty. '' Said Louis

\- ''Great, I can take it all day long, if I don't have any obligation that day, I might as well take it. Now, excuse me, I'm going to join my daughter at the library. ''

\- "Perfect Majesty, thank you for your time." Finished Mrs. Averill.

Louis watched Helena leave the room. He didn't take his eyes off her.

\- '' So, Mr. Zabala, I wanted to ask you, tonight, would it be possible for you to take an additional shift? Because Queen Amber's best friend Melissa is returning to New York tonight, and she needs to be escorted to the airport. His flight is at 11:15 p.m. In addition, she should be looked after until he leaves. Queen Amber was adamant about it, we have to treat Melissa as if she were a member of the royal family. '' 'Said Mrs. Averill.

\- "Well, actually, I thought I was assigned to Queen Helena, so while I'm away, who's going to serve her?" Asked Zabala.

\- '' I'll take care of it, moreover, it's been a long time since I've been Queen Helena's assistant. Before I got my promotion and before Helena gave her crown to Amber, I was the personal assistant to Queen Helena. We had a lot of fun together. We could spend hours in his suite just chatting about everything and nothing. I confided in her and she confided in me. I have never had a best friend, but I always consider Queen Helena as one. She never judged me and always treated me like an important person. "

\- '' Wow, I knew Queen Helena was special, but now I see her as an exceptional person. '' He said.

\- '' So can I count on you for Melissa? ''

-'' Certainly yes.''

\- ''Thank you,' 'she finished.

\- "Like I have a choice," he said in a low voice.

After taking care of Melissa, Mr. Zabala was on the way back to the castle. He was so anxious to arrive and join Helena. He hoped that she would wait for him before going to sleep. On arriving at the castle, the driver entered the underground garage, under the castle. As soon as the car was stopped, Louis rushed out of the vehicle, and jogged toward the elevator. As soon as he got to the royal suites, he rushed to Queen Helena's. He was about to knock on the door, but did not do so. He was very disappointed to hear loud laughter through the door. He recognized the voices of Helena and Mrs. Averill. He decided to wait patiently for Mrs. Averill to leave the suite. He was pacing up and down the upstairs hallways. Finally, about 30 minutes later, he heard Mrs. Averill leave. He stayed behind to hide a wall so as not to be seen by Mrs. Averill.

Barely a few seconds after closing the door of her suite, Helena heard a knock. She believed that Mrs. Averill had forgotten something. She almost jumped when she opened the door.

\- "I thought she was never going to leave." He said hugging her and kissing her.

\- "Louis, but what are you doing here?" She said.

\- '' I wanted to see you, feel you, touch you and kiss you. ''

\- '' Hmmmmm .. Louis, not in the door frame let's see. Come on in. ''

-'' With pleasure.''

The two entered the suite, and Louis pressed Helena against the door and kissed her passionately. Moments later, they heard someone knocking on the door. They immediately stopped kissing and looked at each other, frozen.

\- "Queen Helena, these me, Mrs. Averill!"

They were a bit taken aback, but Louis had an idea. He placed himself glued back to the wall, so as to be hidden behind the door when the door opened, that way, if Mrs. Averill entered the suite, he could easily get out without being noticed. He motioned "hush" to Helena and she understood. So she opened the door to Mrs. Averill.

\- "Good evening Mrs. Averill." Said Helena.

\- ''Good evening your majesty, excuse me for disturbing you, I forgot to mention that a small meeting with the organizers of the Aldovia Olympic games was scheduled tomorrow at 1 p.m. They want you to participate. I'll send a confirmation email before I go to bed.

\- "It's perfect Mrs. Averill, you can confirm my attendance at this meeting." Almost cut Helena, press this conversation to end.

\- ''Excellent, so tomorrow we will leave around 12:30 to go to the stadium, where the meeting will take place. Then, you will be installed in a V.I.P suite of the stadium while waiting for the time of your speech which is fixed at 4 p.m. ''

\- "Perfect, thank you Mrs. Averill." Helena said nervously.

\- '' So good night your majesty. ''

\- "Good night Mrs. Averill," she said, closing the door.

Closing the door, she saw Louis' big smile. He walked toward her, but she backed away. So he pulled back to the door, and without breaking eye contact, he locked the lock. Helena continued to back away, still looking him in the eye. Like a lion stalking its prey, it swiftly strides towards it and takes it in its arms to lay it on the big four poster bed. He undid the zipper on her dress and pulled it down. Once the dress was removed, he admired his prey before him, a beautiful queen, his queen, dressed in a red lace bra, matching panties and black nylon garters. He was mesmerized by the sight of the woman he loved, in a position that only he could enjoy. By staring straight into his eyes, he took off his shoes and jacket. Then he undid his fly, still without making eye contact, and then took off his pants. Helena, still flat on the bed, admired him. She was an easy prey, she stayed there, admiring her predator. She broke the eye contact and went down to look at her erection, already pointed upwards. Louis took off his shirt and stockings, and almost jumped into the bed. He immediately went over Helena, and kissed her passionately. They both broke the kiss because they were in desperate need of oxygen. "I love you," he whispered in his ear. He went down a bit to kiss his blow, then his shoulder and then leave a kiss trail along his arm. She moans at the feel of her kiss on his skin. He took off his red lace panties, dropped it to the floor and then focused on his suspenders. She was now only in her bra. Helena decided she wanted to take control a bit. She pushed him away from his body. Now he was the one lying flat on the bed. She straddled him and kissed him sensually. Louis was surprised by this initiative, but he liked it. After a few minutes of languid kissing, she leaned over his ear and whispered to him "I love you too." She got down from him, and stood before his erection. She winked at her partner and grabbed his member with her mouth. Louis was spellbound by the sensations Helena gave him and he couldn't help but moan his name. Helena couldn't wait any longer, she wanted it desperately. She let go of her throbbing member and straddled him again. She kissed him and took his member in her hand to position it at his very wet entrance and then went down gently. Louis grabbed Helena's hips and helped her swing in a pleasantly fast pace. The two lovers groaned together. Louis wanted to have the pleasure of seeing her breasts bounce to the rhythm of their lovemaking, so he unhooked her bra and then removed it. He tossed it across the room before taking each of her breasts cut. After a few moments, Louis moaned louder and louder, his orgasm invaded him. Then it comes noisily.

Helena was pleased to see what she had the power to do to him. After coming down from his heyday, Louis realized that Helena hadn't had her orgasm yet, so he took matters into her own hands. He got out of her and pushed her onto the back. He got down from the bed and knelt on the floor. He wrapped his arms around her thighs in his sweet and pulled her to the edge of the bed. He kissed the inside of her thighs and started working on her center. Helena was ecstatic, she was already shouting her name. It didn't take long before Helena's orgasm invaded her, as she was already on the verge when Louis' exploded. He put a lot of emphasis on her clitoris, which made her come almost immediately.

After Helena caught her breath, the two lovers settled down to sleep, in each other's arms. Louis kissed the forehead of the sleeping woman in his arms. He was finally living his dream. He fell asleep imagining what life would be like if he were married to Helena. After all, she had caught the bouquet a few days earlier, so the possibility of a wedding had been wandering in her head since their first night.


	8. Chapter 8 : Hiding

Chapter 8: Hiding

The next morning, Louis and Helena were with Ms. Averill for a meeting. They were very professional and Ms. Averill only saw fire. After this little meeting, Helena went to the royal office to work on her speech. She really wanted to write it herself. After about 1.5 hours of writing, Louis decided he was tired of waiting, he wanted to kiss her. He walked over to the office and knocked on the door. He waited for Helena to tell her to come in, and then opened the door.

\- "Ah, it's you." She told him, glad to see him.

He said nothing. He closed the door and rushed towards her. He lifted her from his chair and kissed her passionately.

\- "I love you so much, I miss you after barely 10 minutes apart." He said to her, attacking his blow with his lips.

\- "Louis Hummm!"

\- "You smell so good." He replied, sliding his hands over her thighs, under her dress.

\- ''Waits Louis, we don't have time, I have to leave in barely 30 minutes for the stadium. I'm very nervous, I don't want to be late any more ''

\- "Let me do my love, I'm going to decrease your stress, trust me you won't be late." Said Zabala pushing her quietly while sitting on the desk.

He kissed her sensually. He rubbed her every bit of her body. He was very happy to see that she was not wearing panties, so accessing her center would be easier. He pulled on his pants to get them off and he knelt. She understood right away what he meant by "lessen your stress" and she was not against it. He did wonders with his tongue, so that made Helena moan softly. She had to control his volume because he had a lot of staff around. Suddenly knocked on the door.

-'' Your Majesty! We have to go now. I know it's a bit early, but the roads are very snowy and we don't want to risk being late. '' 'Said Ms. Averill from across the door.

Louis immediately stopped what he was doing. He pulled Helena's pants up and kissed her tenderly on the lips.

\- "I'm fine, Mrs. Averill." Helena replied.

She took a cross-section of Zabala's face and kissed him too.

\- '' I promise we'll do it again tonight your Majesty. '' Said Louis a Helena.

\- '' Humm with pleasure my dear Mr. Zabala. ''

They both headed for a car that would take them to the stadium for Queen Helena's speech.

After dinner Helena went upstairs and waited for Louis. They had made an appointment. She had opened a bottle of champagne and prepared two glasses. After a few minutes, Helena heard a knock on her door. She went to open immediately. Louis entered the suite and without saying anything, he took her in his arms and walked quickly towards Helena's bed. He put her on the bed and covered her with kiss. Helena took off her lover's jacket and undid the buttons on her shirt. Once he was shirtless, Helena ran his hands over it tenderly. As Louis began to run his hands under his robe, there was a knock on the door.

\- '' Not yet. '' Helena sighed.

\- "Who can it be?" Asked Louis.

\- "I don't know, but let's not take any risks, hide." She said, rushing to hide the bottle of champagne in her closet.

Unsure where to hide, Louis saw Helena hiding the champagne and the glasses in the dressing room. He decided that the dressing room would be a good hiding place. Helena saw the closet door closed, so she knew she could now open it for the unexpected guest.

\- Bonjour 'Hello Your Majesty. I'm sorry to bother you, but I need to speak to you. "Said Mrs. Averill.

\- "Is everything all right?" Asked Helena.

\- '' I just need to talk to someone. ''

\- "Come on in," Helena said.

Ms. Averill sat on the couch with Helena and discussed her heart problems. A man had declared her love to her and she was unsure what to do. She was not sure if she would experience the same thing. Helena wanted to end this conversation as soon as possible, because she knew that Louis was patient in her closet, but at the same time, she wanted to be there for her friend.

They had been talking on the couch for almost half an hour and Louis was starting to find the time long. He was sitting on the floor in his sweetheart's wardrobe and he was listening to the conversation between the two women. He was impressed by Helena, she was an excellent confidante. She knew what words to use to reassure someone who needed advice. After a few moments, he turned his head and saw the bottle of champagne and the glasses. So he said to himself "Why not?" So he made himself a glass of the delicious sparkling liquid.

Helena knew full well that her lover was moping in the closet, but she couldn't kick Ms. Averill out. She was trying by all means to end the conversation so that her friend would be what to do. But it was not as easy. And as soon as she thought she had succeeded, Mrs. Averill became more comfortable on the sofa and seemed undecided again. The minutes passed and it was already more than an hour that this embarrassing situation persisted. Suddenly, a noise was heard in the dressing room.

\- '' But what is that? '' Asked Mrs. Averill

\- "What?" Helena asked airily.

-'' This noise.''

\- '' What noise? I didn't hear any noise. ''

\- "Are you sure?" Asked Mrs. Averill to the Queen.

-'' Yes. You know, it's getting late and you're tired. Maybe you should go to sleep. You know what people say, the night advises. Maybe you should sleep on it. We can talk about it tomorrow. "Helena said, crossing her fingers to get her to leave.

\- '' You are probably right. Thank you so much for taking the time to listen to me. Have a good night your Majesty. '' Said Miss Averill as she left Helena's suite.

"Finally." Helena said to herself as she rushed to her closet. She opened the door and saw Louis, asleep, with the empty champagne bottle next to him. She laughed at the situation and decided to wake him up so that he went to bed.

\- Bonjour 'Hello Your Majesty! But what are you a beautiful woman. Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you look? "Said Louis with all the misery in the world to stand up.

\- ''My dear, you're completely drunk. Come on, come with me, let's go to sleep now. ''

\- '' But I really mean it Helena. You know, the words of a drunk man are the thought of a fasting man. ''

\- '' I believe you know. Come on out of the dressing room now. ''

\- "On one condition." He told her.

-'' Which?''

\- ''That we sleep together glued.' '

\- "I was hoping for no less." She laughed.

She helped him walk to the bed. They both lay in a spoon in Helena's big bed.


	9. Chapter 9 : Doubts

Chapter 9: Doubts

The next morning, Louis woke up first. He opened his eyes and immediately his head wanted to explode. He moaned in pain, which woke Helena.

\- "Are you all right honey?" Helena asked.

\- Oh 'Oh, I woke you up. Excuse me my love.

\- "No problem, anyway, I have to get up, I promised Emily to help her prepare for her first official outing with Tom."

\- '' I'm so sorry for last night Helena. ''

\- '' Sorry for what?

\- '' I drank too much and I could not keep my promise to faire 'reduce your stress' '. I promise I'll take it back. ''

\- "Louis, don't worry about that. I loved our night. Sleeping in your arms is great. "Helena replied.

\- '' I'm going back to my room, I'm going to take a good bath before I start my service. But first, I want to spend a few minutes with the woman I love in my arms. "He said, drawing Helena in his arms.

They stayed glued like that for a few minutes, then Louis returned to his room.

When evening came, Louis was in his room getting ready to join Helena for the night. Meanwhile, Mrs. Averill was on her way to her own room to go to sleep. It was late, and everyone was sleeping tightly. As Ms. Averill entered the staff corridor, she heard a noise. She hid behind a marble column. She saw Mr. Zabala sneak out of his room. She wanted to follow him to find out where he might be going, but she decided to give up. Once in bed, she thought back to Mr. Zabala. Why did he go out secretly at night? Where was he going she had noticed a change in behavior on her part in the past few days, but nothing alarming. However, she was starting to make connections. Louis had clearly met someone. But who? She thought about it again and understood a little better.

The next morning, Miss Averill decided to speak with the best weasel in the palace. If anyone knew anything, it was clearly Princess Emily. She found the Princess and started the discussion.

-'' Hello Princess.''

\- "Hello, Ms. Averill."

\- '' Princess, I'd like to talk to you about something. ''

\- "Go ahead Mrs. Averill."

\- '' I noticed abnormal behavior in Mr. Zabala in the past few days. Also, that night, I saw her sneak out of her room to go I don't know where. At first I thought he might be fine in the kitchen or something trivial like that, but come to think of it, he was tiptoeing around and checking all the time see if anyone spotted him. So anyway, I'm sure there is a woman under there. So I was wondering if you were aware of anything. "

\- "Not at all, but why are you so interested in Mr. Zabala's personal life?" Asked Emily. She didn't want to reveal that the woman was clearly Queen Helena.

\- '' Actually, I'm sure she's a palace woman. ''

\- '' What makes you say that? ''

\- 'Last night, when he sneaked out, he didn't take off his coat. So he didn't go outside. Besides, if it were a woman not living at the palace, he wouldn't have to hide like that, he would only have to go out as if nothing had happened. ''

\- '' Indeed you have a point. I can do my little investigation if you want. ''

Still wanting to find out more, Ms. Averill decided to discuss it with Queen Helena. After all, Zabala had been Queen Helena's assistant for several days, so she logically spent a lot of time with him. She shared her doubts and discoveries with Helena. The Dowager Queen pretended to be surprised and unaware of anything, but inside she panicked a little.

Helena later explained her discussion with Mrs. Averill to Louis. They had to be more careful. So, in the days that followed, Louis and Helena doubled their vigilance. They were very good at hiding, so much, that Mrs. Averill had ended up abandoning her little investigation. Even Emily, who had reasonable doubts, was unable to prove beyond all doubt that Louis and his mother had a relationship. So she decided to take the bull by the horns and ask Louis directly. While they were playing the piano, Emily asked Louis, whether or not he was in a relationship with his mother.

\- '' Mr. Zabala, can I ask you a question? ''

\- '' But of course Princess. ''

\- '' Are you in touch with my mother? ''

\- '' Why are you asking me that? ''

\- ''Be frank with me Mr. Zabala. You're in love with her, you told me. Now where are you with her? ''

\- '' You know, now's not the time, I've done nothing at all, she's been busy since your brother and Amber left on their honeymoon. ''

-'' I know you are lying.''

\- '' Okay, but if I tell you anything, promise not to tell anyone. ''

\- Prom 'Promise, you can trust me.' '

\- ''Your mother doesn't want anyone to know before Richard and Amber returns, because she wants her family to know before everyone else.' ''

\- ''I understand, if anyone finds out and the information comes out, the entire kingdom will know in less than an hour. But keep going. ''

\- "I do have a relationship with your mother. For a week already. We are a couple and I'm the happiest man. ''

\- '' But it's really great! '' Princess Emily said.

A few days later, it was Helena's day off. She was going to town with Louis. Of course, no sign of affection between them could be made, because the people knew their former reigning queen well. After a few hours of shopping, Helena decided that she was doing one last shop and that they were going back to the palace. The store in question was a women's lingerie store.

\- "Louis my darling, the next shop, I'll go alone, if you don't mind too much. I want to surprise you. So, let's meet in this bistro, say in 20 minutes. "Helena said pointing to a charming little bistro around the corner.

\- "Your majesty at your command." Replied Louis.

Louis, who was dragging the Queen's bags, was walking around and looking at the store windows. Suddenly he saw a pretty jewelry store. For days, he had been just thinking about that. He remembered Helena who caught the bouquet of flowers. He entered the jewelry store and bought a beautiful engagement ring. He wanted to ask her to marry him. After the 20 minutes had elapsed, he went to the meeting point. The ring was carefully hidden in the inside pocket of his coat.

This chapter is a bit flat, I agree, but it is a transitional chapter. It is necessary to make the transition between the end of the 2 weeks of secret relations and the return of Richard and Amber's journey.


	10. Chapter 10 : Return of Amber and Richard

Chapter 10: The Return of Amber and Richard

A few days later, Amber and Richard returned from their 2 week trip. As soon as they arrived, they went to their suite to unpack their things a bit. Not long after they arrived, Emily and Helena went to greet them.

In the evening, the family gathered in the main living room for a drink before meal time. There were Amber, Richard, Emily, Helena, Simon, Ms. Averill and Mr. Zabala present at the show. After listening to Amber and Richard's travel stories, Louis spoke.

\- "Me too, something important happened to me during these 2 weeks." He started.

\- "Ah yes, come on, tell us about it." Richard asked.

\- '' Well, I found love. The woman of my life, of my heart. "He said with stars in his eyes.

\- "But it's absolutely great!" Replied Amber.

\- "And who is this woman?" Ask Richard.

At the time, Helena was more than nervous. Amber and Emily shared a distinctive look. Ms. Averill was proud to have guessed that Mr. Zabala had a woman in her life and she was anxious to know who. Simon and Richard were the only ones to just wait for the rest of the story without having butterflies in their stomachs. Louis glances at Helena and continues.

\- '' She's a wonderful woman. She is such a caring, generous, kind, charming, friendly, beautiful, intelligent person. In short, I am the luckiest man on earth, because this woman opened my heart to me. From the first day I saw her, I fell in love with her, a love at first sight. It had never happened to me before. I never thought she could love me too. Even in my wildest dreams I couldn't believe it was possible, but for the past 2 weeks, she has made me the happiest man in the universe. '' Said Louis, eyes bright.

\- '' Stop making us languish. Who is this woman? "Ask Simon.

\- '' Shut up Simon and let him speak. Emily 'Said Emily, which made everyone laugh.

\- "I know who it is." Helena replied, trying to contain her tears, after Louis' sweet speech about her.

Everyone was a little surprised at what Helena had just said. Before her loved ones could even figure it out for themselves, she got up and walked over to Louis. They shared the sweetest of kisses. After a few moments, their lips parted and they faced the others, both holding on to their waists. Everyone was a little surprised. Nobody expected this.

\- "Mother, but it's really wonderful!" Said Richard, breaking the silence.

\- "Thank you Richard." Replied his mother.

\- '' Wow if I expected that. Congratulations to both of you, that's great. "Said Mrs. Averill.

\- "To be honest, Emily and I knew about it." Added Amber.

\- "Little dungeon." Richard replied, kissing her.

\- "I'm so happy!" Emily expressed as she hugged her mother and her new stepfather.

\- "That's not all." Said Louis, looking Helena in the eyes.

\- "What do you mean darling?" Helena asked him questioningly.

Louis gave her a quick kiss on the lips and knelt before her. She understood right away. She put her hand in front of her mouth and tears started to flow down her face. The others in the room cried out in enthusiastic surprise and admired the scene before them.

\- Hel 'Helena, I know we've only been together for 2 weeks, but I know you and I are for life. Besides, at our ages, we don't have a minute to lose. Since I arrived at the palace, I can't seem to get you out of my head. Serving you every day was a blessing to me. And then when you came to see me in my suite, 2 weeks ago, to open my eyes, I found total happiness. My life finally has a meaning. My heart has finally found its home. I'm ready for anything and everything to make you happy.

Helena wiped the tears from her face and gasped when Louis took a little royal blue velvet box out of her jacket pocket and opened it to reveal a beautiful gold ring with 3 pretty round diamonds adorning the ring.

\- Helena, I know you think the bridal bouquet is a phony belief, but as you can see, you were wrong. So, Helena Charlton, do you want to do me the honor of becoming my wife? '' Louis asked with tears in his eyes.

\- '' Louis! She is beautiful, even perfect! I ... Oh my god Louis! Yes I want to be your wife! '' She replied in shock.

He took his left hand and inserted the ring on his ring finger. He stood up and Helena grabbed her and hugged her tight. Then the two shared a long, tender kiss while their loved ones clapped.

During the meal almost 30 minutes later, Helena was still in shock. She kept admiring her new ring. She was used to wearing a ring on the left ring finger since she had been married almost all her life to King Richard the father, but since she was with Louis, she had withdrawn it. So she was delighted to fill the void on her left hand. Louis, who was sitting next to her at the table, noticed that his new fiancée was admiring her ring.

\- "So darling, do you like it?" He asked even if he knew the answer.

\- Oh 'Oh yes Louis, she's perfect. Not too big, not too small. Exactly as I like. She is really beautiful Louis. You have chosen very well.

\- '' I knew you would like it. I'm getting to know you well, you know. "He said, taking his left hand, admiring it for a few seconds, and then kissing it before putting it back on the table.

-'' I am so happy. We no longer have to hide, we are engaged. What more could you ask for? '' She expressed with stars in her eyes.

\- "So am I, Helena, you don't even know how much." He replied, kissing her on the lips.

After the meal and the last coffee in the living room, everyone went back to their suite. Louis and Helena went to Louis' suite to start moving things to Helena's suite. However, they could not resist the urge to consume their love and their engagement.

After making love in Louis' old bed, they set up a few boxes in Helena's suite. As she placed the last box on the coffee table in the living room of the suite, Louis took it from behind and hugged her. He began to kiss his stroke languidly. Her hands rubbed on the sides and her thighs. Helena tilted her head back to give her better access to her skin. She let out a soft moan, which totally excited Louis. She could feel his excitement on her buttocks. He turned her to face her and he quickly inserted his tongue into his mouth. Helena quietly pushed him back to the bed and pushed him flat on the mattress. She did not board him to continue kissing him languidly. She took off her jacket and took her shirt out of her pants. She took both sides of the button line from the shirt and pulled to open it. The buttons were torn off and projected into the areas.

\- '' Well, there's a not enough for tonight. Looks like my fiancée is wild tonight. '' Laugh Louis opening Helena's dress.

\- '' I'm still missing you Louis. I can't get enough of it. ''

Once the two were completely naked and stretched out under the covers to kiss each other intensely, Louis decided he wanted to taste more of Helena. He slipped completely under the covers and quickly found what he wanted. He started kissing the inside of her thighs, making her moan with pleasure. Whenever Helena thought he was going to touch her femininity, he walked away to tease her. After a few minutes of gentle torture, Louis couldn't take it either, he couldn't hold back anymore, he had to taste it now. With a quick gesture, he stuck his tongue on his sensitive bud and began his exploits on his fiancée. He worked miracles with his tongue and Helena was ecstatic. After making him cum with his mouth, he came out from under the covers and went to position himself at his very wet entrance. Kissing her on the lips, he entered her at the same time. They both needed Louis to go faster in her, which he did. After a good ten fast and deep back and forth movements, the two came strongly. After their gestures of love, they simply lay in each other's arms for the night.


End file.
